Silverheart, wenn das Blut rein istTEIL 1
by Becauseitsmezoe
Summary: In dieser Geschichte geht es um Zoe Silverheart, die reinblütig ist... (mehr verrate ich nicht!)
1. Prolog

Prolog

Sie bürstete ihr langes, blondes, gelocktes Haar. Gedankenverloren schaute sie ihr Spiegelbild an, sie hatte große, blau-graue Augen die sie mit ihren Haaren engelhaft wirken ließen. Durch laute Geräusche wurde sie aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen:"Wenn Zoe nicht zu spät am Bahnhof ankommen möchte, müsst ihr euch beeilen!" erklang die Stimme ihres Vaters. Mit "euch"meinte er die Hauselfen, die im Silverheart-Schloss dienten. Seufzend legte sie die Bürste auf den Tisch und ging aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppe nach unten ins Foyer. Heute war es endlich soweit; sie würde nach Hogwarts gehen!Sie hatte bereits vor einer Woche sämtliche Sachen gepackt, die sich im Eingangsbereich türmten. "Wenn du rechtzeitig da sein willst, must du in 10 minuten apparieren." Erklang die samtweiche Stimme ihrer Mutter. Sie nickte und ging schnell nach unten,"Ich gehe davon aus, dass du deinen Zauberstab dabei hast?" fragt ihr Vater."Sicher!" antwortete sie und hielt ihn stolz in die Luft."Dann können wir ja los!" sagte er und sie apparierten zum Bahnhof Kings Cross.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Als sie in einer dunklen Gasse neben dem Bahnhof auftauchten, wurde Zoe unglaublich nervös. Sie hatte ihre perfekte lächelnde Maske aufgesetzt und begab sich mit ihren Eltern zum Bahnhof. Als sie durch die Mauer gegangen waren,entdeckte sie direkt ihre beste Freunde Draco, Pansy und Blaise, die anscheinend gerade dabei waren sich von ihren Famillien zu verabschieden. Sie schaute ihre Eltern fragend an, "Du kannst zu deinen Freunden gehen." sagte ihre Mutter. "Da kann ich noch mit Lucius reden." fügte ihr Vater zu. Die Silverhearts und die Malfoys waren sehr gut befreundet, einerseits weil ihr Vater und Draco´s sich politisch gesehen wunderbar ergänzten und andererseits weil sie und Draco schon seit dem sie Kleinkinder waren, beste Freunde waren. Als Zoe bei ihnen angekommen war, begrüßten sich die 4 Freunde, "Endlich ist es soweit!" sagte Pansy strahlend,"Ja, wir gehen endlich nach Hogwarts." bestätigte Draco. "Ich gehe mich noch schnell von meinen Eltern verabschieden." rief das blondhaarige Mädchen und ging zu Saphira und Gideon Silverheart. Ihre Mutter war zu ihr getreten und hatte ihre Arme um sie gelegt um sie zu umarmen, "Wir werden dich so vermissen, mein Schatz! Bitte vergiss nicht, uns zu schreiben." sagte die große Frau im schicken Umhang. "Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht vergessen, Mama!" antwortete sie. Nun war auch ihr Vater vorgetreten, ein blonder Mann mit einem strahlenden lächeln," Du wirst dich sicher bald einleben, außerdem wirst du nicht allein sein, du hast ja Draco, Pansy und Blaise." sagte er aufmunternd. Nachdem sie ihre Eltern nochmal fest umarmt hatte, stieg sie mit ihren Freunden in den Hogwarts Express. Als die 4 ein freies Abteil gefunden hatten, setzten sie sich und begannen über das Thema Häuserverteilung zu reden, " Wir kommen bestimmt nach Slytherin." sagte Draco überzeugt. Zoe gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, ehe sie ihren Kopf an das Fenster lehnte und nach draußen schaute. Sie betrachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft und mit einem mal wollte sie auf ihrem Pferd Ulixis sitzen und über die unendlich scheinenden Wiesen galoppieren. Bei dem Gedanken seufzte sie unglücklich, denn sie wusste, jetzt wo sie Schülerin in Hogwarts war, würde sie nur noch in den Ferien reiten können. Blaise, der gerade dabei war eine Sickel in einen Kürbis zu verwandeln, fragte:" Wie sieht eigentlich dein Zauberstab aus? Ich hatte bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit ihn zu sehen." Zoe hohlte ihren Stab aus ihrem Umhang und erklärte:"Er ist 8 Zoll lang, hat einen Kern aus Einhornhaar , ist aus Ahorn gefertigt und ziemlich leicht zu biegen." Ihre Freunde betrachteten den fast weißen Zauberstab, der versilberte Blumenranken hatte und am Ende des Griffes ein Zeichen eingeritzt hatte. "Ich weiß, dass er nicht besonderes groß ist, aber Ollivander meinte, dass er dafür ziemlich mächtig ist." erklärte sie. Draco runzelte die Stirn und sagte: "Unsere Stäbe sind ja beinahe gleich, meiner hat auch einen Kern aus Einhornhaar und ist ziemlich leicht zu biegen." Er hohlte seinen Stab aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs und gab ihn ihr. "Äußerlich haben die beiden nichts gemeinsam, Draco´s ist viel größer und außerdem schwarz."_(B.d.A. das ist irgendwie zweideutig)_meinte Pansy und ihre Freunde nickten. Zoe´s war klein, hell und verziert, Draco´s groß, dunkel und schlicht. Sie wurden durch den Esswagen unterbrochen," Hier kommt der Esswagen, hier kommt der Esswagen." rief die ältere Frau, die den Wagen schob. "Wollt ihr was kaufen?" fragte sie, Draco und Blaise sprangen auf und kauften Schokofrösche und Lakritzschnapper. Als sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatten, packten die Jungs ihre Süßigkeiten aus und teilten sie mit den Mädchen. Nach einiger Zeit kam ein älteres Mädchen, machte ihre Abteiltür auf und sagte:"Wir sind bald in Hogwarts, ihr solltet euch umziehen." So schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Pansy und Zoe machten sich auf den Weg zu den Toilletten um sich umzuziehen,"Wie findest du die Uniform?" fragte Pansy und Zoe antwortete:" Eigentlich ganz gut." Als die zwei sich umgezogen hatten, gingen sie wieder zu ihrem Abteil in dem die Jungs schon warteten, "Gut seht ihr aus!" neckten Draco und Blaise die zwei. " Ihr seht auch nicht schlecht aus." erwiderte Zoe lachend. Auf einmal bremste der Zug und Zoe und Pansy fielen auf die Jungs, " Tut mir leid!" sagte die Blonde, die auf Draco gefallen war, entschuldigend. "Wenn du unbedingt auf meinem Schoß sitzten willst, hab ich kein Problem damit." antwortete er lachend und sie verdrehte die Augen. Als die beiden Mädchen wieder sicher standen, verließ das Quartett ihr Abteil und stieg aus dem Zug aus. Als sie draußen standen, wehte ihnen ein angenehmer Wind entgegen und Zoe atmete tief ein. Ihr Blick glitt über den Bahnsteg und blieb an einen riesigen Mann, der rief:"Alle Erstklässler zu mir!" Die 4 Freunde hakten sich ein und gingen zu dem Riesen, der sich als Hagrid vorstellte. Sie wurden zu Booten gebracht und wurden über den See, an das andere Ufer gebracht. Als Zoe das Schloß sah, wusste sie warum sie mit Booten nach Hogwarts gebracht wurden: Aus diesem Blickwinkel sah das Schloß unglaublich aus! Majestätisch ragte das Schloß aus dem Boden. Sie schaute auf ihre Feunde, die ebenfalls überwältigt waren und sie sagte lächelnd:" Hier werden wir die nächsten Jahre wohnen."

-_Das ist das erste Kapitel meiner Story und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat! Wenn ihr irgendwas zu kritisieren habt, macht es ruhig, denn Kritik ist die beste Art sich zu verbessern. :) Wenn ihr eine Fortzetzung wollt schreibt es in die Reviews, ich würde mich riiiesig darüber feruen!_

_VLG eure Zozo:)_

_PS: Wenn ihr Wünsche habt, äußert sie ruhig! Vielleicht kann ich sie ja in die Geschichte mit einbringen._


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

"Ja, hier werden wir die nächsten Jahre sein." sagte Draco mit einem, wie Zoe es in seinen Augen sehen konnte, echtem Lächeln. Die Freunde schauten auf das Schloß, dass immer näher kam und Zoe wusste,aus irgendeinem Grund, dass sie die schönste Zeit ihres Leben, hier mit ihren Freunden verbringen würde. Als sie am Ufer ankamen und aus ihrem Boot ausstiegen,merkte Zoe sobald sie einen Fuß auf das Gelände gesetzt hatte, die Magie, die an diesem Ort war, ihre Hände fingen an zu kribbeln, doch sie ignorierte es.

Sie wurden von Hagrid zum Schloß geführt und nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch, waren sie in der Eingangshalle. Sie schaute auf die Steinwände die mit Wandteppichen der 4 Häuser ausgehangen waren und fragte sich in welches Haus sie wohl eingeteilt werden würde. Eine streng aussehende Lehererin erklärte:"Ihr werdet gleich in vier verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt werden: Gryffendor, Huffelpuff, Rawenclaw und...Slytherin.", damit rauschte sie davon.

Ihr Blick schweiffte durch den Raum und blieb an einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hängen. Sie musterte ihn genauer: Harry Potter! Es stimmte also, er würde dieses Jahr ebenfalls nach Hogwarts kommen. Draco, der ihn anscheinend auch bemerkt hatte ging auf ihn zu. "Es stimmt also, Harry Potter kommt nach Hogwarts.", sprach der Blonde Harry an,"Das sind Crabe und Goyle und ich bin Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.", der Rothaarige neben ihm "Du denkst wohl, dass du lustig bist?" sprach Draco ihn arrogant an. Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen, das war mal wieder typisch! "Rote Haare, abgetragene Kleidung: Du musst ein Weasley sein!" "Draco! Hör auf!" unterbrach sie ihn scharf. "Mach dir lieber keine Freunde der falschen Art!" fuhr er an Harry gerichtet fort und ignorierte sie. Er streckte dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hand hin. "Ich denke ich weiß selber wer mein Freund ist." erwiderte er. Genau in dem Moment kam McGonagle wieder und bedeutete ihnen mitzukommen. Sie lächelte Harry warm an.

Von der Eingangshalle wurden sie in die große Halle gebracht, wo schon die leckersten Speisen aufgetischt waren. Sie war unglaublich nervös als sie mit den anderen nach vorne ging, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und fragte Blaise:"Du willst doch auch nach Slytherin, oder?" "Klar! Wo denn sonst?" "Stimmt, wo denn sonst?"erwiderte sie mit einem künstlichen Lachen. "Ich möchte unbedingt nach Slytherin!" mischte sich Draco ein. "Bei dir ist das ja klar." meinte Zoe lachend und strubbelte ihm durch die perfekt nach hinten gekämmte Frisur. "Hey!" beschwerte er sich. Doch bevor er noch mehr hätte sagen können, wurde der sprechende Hut nach vorne gebracht ud Dumbledore erhob sich. Die Namen de Erstklässler wurden in alphabetischer Reihenfolge vorgelesen und die Schüler gingen nach vorne,um sich den Hut aufsetzen zu lassen.

Als Draco nach vorne ging wurde ihr Blick aufmerksamer als Pr. McGonagle ihm den Hut aufsetzte, rief er sobald er den Kopf des Blonden berührte:" Slytherin!" Unter Beifall und mit einem triumphirenden Lächeln, ging er zum Slytherin-Tisch. Der nächste der nach Slytherin geschickt wurde,war ein Junge namens Theodor Nott, der etwas hasenartiges an sich hatte. Als nächstes war Pansy dran, bei ihr dauerte es ein wenig länger als bei Draco, bis der Hut eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Wie erwartet schrie er:"Slytherin!" Nachdem Pansy unter Beifall zum Haustisch ging, sagte Pr. McGonagle:"Harry Potter." Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und ein Schwarzhaariger Junge ging nach vorne, nach 2 Minuten auf dem Kopf des Jungen, rief der Hut:"Gryffendor!" Rothaarige Zwillinge die warscheinlich Weasley´s waren, riefen:"Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!" und der Junge ging unter lautem Klatschen zum Griffendor-Tisch. Nach ihm kamen noch 2 Schüler die nach Rawenclaw geschickt worden waren, als die ältere Lehrererin "Zoe Silverheart" sagte.

Mit laut klopfenden Herzen und lächelnder Maske, ging sie nach vorne und ließ sich den Hut aufsetzen. "Mmh, eine Silverheart also..." erklang seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf,"Dumm bist du auf keinen Fall, aber für Ravenclaw bist du nicht strebsam genug und in Hufflepuff würdest du dich nicht wohlfühlen. Mut hast du jede Menge, hmm... Also vielleicht Gryffendor? Allerdings sehe ich auch, List und Stolz. Du sehnst du dich nach wahren Freunden und deshalb-" "Moment mal," unterbrach Zoe ihn,"ich hab doch Freunde!" "Mut hast du, sonst würdest du mich nicht einfach so unterbrechen, aber wahre Freunde hast du nicht. Du würdest dich nicht verstellen, wenn du ihnen vertrauen würdest, das wäre wieder eine Eigenschaft für Slytherin und außerdem willst du Perfektion, das ist knifflig." Es waren schon 5 Minuten vergangen und es war klar: Sie war ein Hutklemmer! (A/N Hutklemmer sind Schüler für die der Hut 5 oder mehr als 5 Minuten braucht um ein passendes Haus zu finden. Das passiert alle 60 Jahre, zum Beispiel auch bei Pr. McGonnagle. Quelle: Pottermore)Der Hut räusperte sich und schrie:"Nach Slytherin soll sie gehen, wie eine Gryffendor wird sie mit dem Herzen verstehen."Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und alle Gespräche verstummten, einige Schüler schauten sie verwirrt an und andere erschrocken, eigentlich war sie nicht besonders schüchtern, jedoch war ihr die Aufmerksamkeit unangenehmen. Das war noch nie passiert: Eine Schülerin bei der, der Hut keine eindeutige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Als sie zum Slytherin-Tisch ging, klatschten ihre Mitschüler. Sie setzte sich neben Draco und er fragte:"Also bist du Slytherin UND Gryffendor?" Seufzend antwortete sie:"Ich weiß es nicht, wahrscheinlich schon." Zoe wurde von ein paar älteren Schülern begrüßt, danach kam Blaise an den Slytherin-Tisch und Pansy sagte zufrieden:"Wir sind alle in Slytherin, genau wie wir es wollten!" In Gedanken fügte Zoe noch:"Wie _ihr_ es wolltet!"hinzu, zeigte von außen dennoch keine Regung. Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, ging Pr. Dumbledore nochmal ach vorne und sagte:"Jetzt da alle satt sind, wünsche ich euch ein wundervolles Jahr! Ihr könnt auf eure Zimmer gehen, nur die Erstklässler bleiben bitte hier." Während die älteren Schüler aus der großen Halle gingen, wurden sie von ihren Vertauenschülern abgeholt und durch das Schloß geführt.

Als sie endlich im Bett lag, sie war mit Pansy und einem blondem Mädchen das Daphne Greengras hieß in einem Schlafsaal untergekommen, ging sie nochmal alle Ereignisse durch. Die Zugfahrt, ihre, bzw. Draco´s Begegnung mit Harry Potter, die Einteilung und zuletzt die Schlossführung. Mit dem guten Gefühl Zuhause angekommen zu sein, schlief sie ein.

_Na? Wie hat es euch gefallen? Hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review! ;)_


End file.
